Love Story
by Sparky2295
Summary: Sam is in total love with Freddie. She's trying to tell him, that she loves him, but she figures he already knows. Will their love story follow through? Find out! Please review!


**New story called Love Story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the song by Taylor Swift, but I do own the ideas. **

**A.N.: This story is told in all Sam's POV!**

**Bold: Texts from friends**

_Italics: Taylor Swift singing_

Chapter 1: Our Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw youI close my eyesAnd the flashback startsI'm standing thereOn a balcony in summer airSee the lightsSee the party, the ball gownsI see you make your way through the crowdAnd say hello, little did I know_

==Sam's POV==

I've known him for as long as I can remember… And I knew he'd never like me… but for some reason I was in love with him… Freddie Benson is his name… and at the moment as I was thinking of all this, we were hanging out in his room in his apartment, just hanging.. Carly and Spencer were off to Yakima once again.. So I needed someone to talk to. He looked at me and smiled..

"Hey.." Freddie said, even though we've been hanging out for almost an hour.

"Hi.." I said, blushing.

I went out on his fire escape, feeling the nice, warm summer air on my skin. I looked down and saw the city lights shining all over the city of Seattle. I could also hear music from the apartment below Freddie's. Must've been having a party. As I looked out into the city, I heard Freddie's footsteps come onto the fire escape.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebblesAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietAnd I was crying on the staircaseBegging you please don't go, and I saidRomeo take me somewhere we can be aloneI'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yes_

I always knew he'd (someday) be my Romeo. I knew we'd be perfect for each other… At least I thought we were.. I stood there waiting for him to take me into his arms, and to take me somewhere where we can be alone for awhile. I'd be his princess Puckett if he'd be my Prince Nub. (A.N. See what I did there? ^ _ ^) He finally decided to speak.

"Sam?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I responded, about to walk away.

"I think you're… Really cool…" he told me, but I knew he was hiding something.

"Uhh.. Thanks?" I told him.

He walked away, knowing he should've just spit out what he was trying to say.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see youWe keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knewSo close your eyesEscape this town for a little while'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letterAnd my daddy said stay away from JulietBut you were everything to meI was begging you please don't go and I said_

==2 nights later==

I had gotten bored, and didn't wanna stay at my house with my mother yelling at a pot to do the laundry, so I called Freddie and told him to meet me at the garden inside the park. I walked to garden, and Freddie was already there. I was so happy to see him. We had to keep quiet, or the elderly in the apartments near the garden would hear us, and then they'd call the cops on us… I waved to Freddie, and he grinned at me. For some reason he came up to me, very closely. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same to me. It felt so nice, to know he cared about me. I rested my head on his chest, and he put his chin on my head. He put 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift on from his pear pod, and we swayed slowly to the song for awhile. It was very nice, for my first slow dance. Then, out of nowhere I felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up, and it was mom calling him.

"Yeah mom, I was just at the Groovy Smoothie for awhile. Yeah I- Yeah, I'm walking out the door right now. I'll be back to the apartment in 5 minutes. K? Bye." He said, hanging up his phone.

He looked at me and sighed. He started pulling his arms away from me, but I quickly grabbed them and put them back in their place.

"Sam…" Freddie said, in saddened voice. "I have to go home.."

"No.. Please don't leave me! I don't wanna go back home to my insane mother!" I said, about to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." He told me, unwrapping his arms from my waist.

He left the garden that night, and I sat there and cried for about a good 20 minutes.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is runYou'll be the prince and I'll be the princessIt's a love story baby just say yesRomeo save me, they try to tell me how to feelThis love is difficult, but it's realDon't be afraid, we'll make it out of this messIt's a love story baby just say yesOh oh_

==The next day==

I sat in my room on my bed with dried tears upon my face. I had a bunch of texts to look through.

**From: Carly**

**Sam! I heard that you like Freddie! Is that true? Well, if you want my opinion, I say don't go for it. Freddie is geek, that could ruin your reputation. **

I looked at that text for awhile and thought about it. It would change my reputation, but I didn't care. I was in love with Freddie, and no one could change how I felt about him.

**From: Spencer**

**Hey Sam. I heard 4rom Carly tht u like Freddie, and I agree with her thotz. Don't go for it.. Bsidez, an older man likez u… Me… =)**

Wow.. I feel weird now that Spencer said that.. But they're both telling me how to feel, and that's not what friends do! *frowns*

**From: Freddie**

**Sam! I'm srry I left u yesterday. I didn't want 2.. Trust me.. Plz respond..**

I decided I will respond to his text…

**To: Freddie**

**Freddie.. Spencer and Carly r both telling me how 2 feel about u.. I can't handle it.. I luv u Freddie, I can't help it. I am in luv with u.. there… now u no.. **

There… maybe he'll respond, and maybe, just maybe he'll feel the same. I hope my wish will come true..

==5 minutes later==

**From: Freddie**

**Sam.. Omg, I feel xactly the same about you.. Carly and Spencer were telling me the same… Meet me outside Bushwell in 5 minutes… thx..**

….. He wants to meet me? Awesome! Maybe he'll kiss me! Or ask me out, or even better: Ask me to be his girlfriend! I responded to his text with an 'Okay' and was on my way to the outside of the Bushwell apartments. I stood again a wall, and waited for Freddie to come out.

_I got tired of waitingWondering if you were ever coming aroundMy faith in you is fadingWhen I met you on the outskirts of town, and I saidRomeo save me I've been feeling so aloneI keep waiting for you but you never comeIs this in my head? I don't know what to thinkHe knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

It's been about 5-10 minutes.. Where the chiz is Freddie? I was starting to get tired of waiting. Then, I looked out into the streets and saw Freddie run across. He wasn't in his apartment.. Wonder where he was at.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to him, and hugged him.

"I missed you! Was afraid you stood me up!" I told him, with a huge smile on my face.

"No, I would never do that to you. I missed you too." He said, in the middle of our hug.

Finally, our hug ended and he had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him. "What's with the huge smile on your face?"

"Well when I texted you, I was getting you something." He said.

He grabbed a box from his pocket. I gasped, putting my hands over my mouth. I felt the happy tears coming into my eyes.

_And said, marry me JulietYou'll never have to be aloneI love you and that's all I really knowI talked to your dad, go pick out a white dressIt's a love story baby just say yes_

He opened the box and it had a nice looking ring inside.

"It's a promise ring." He told me.

I nodded, knowing what it was. He slid it on my finger, and smiled. I wiped the tears from my face and smiled back at him.

"I promise to always to with you, and to never leave you. I promise to love you for forever and always. I promise to support you, and to always be there for you." Freddie said.

I started crying, as I pulled him in for another hug. He hugged me back, trying not to cry himself. I broke our hug, and wiped the tears from my face once again, trying to get myself together again.

"I promise the exact same for you, Freddie." I told him.

He nodded. He picked up my chin and kissed me for the second time in our lives. I would always remember this kiss, and the day, my wish finally came true.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

**Well? Did you like it? I hope you did! Please review!**

**Love, Peace, and Guitars,**

**Sparky2295**


End file.
